XL
XL was originally XR's predecessor who went rogue due to faulty programming. Ever since being reactivated after his decommission, XL has sought revenge against Star Command. He usually worked solo, as well as cooperated with a number of criminals. He was finally allowed to return to Star Command at Buzz Lightyear's insistence after turning on NOS-4-A2. Physical Appearance XL is what has been described as a "Frankenstein's monster" sort of robot, he possesses a head similar to XR's, but red, and with smaller, beady eyes. His original Star Command body was an near exact duplicate of the one XR has except for having only one tread and a more oval rectangular dome. His pieced together body contained parts from several different robots, all connected to a huge body, giving him an intimidating look. History XL XL was originally created by the LGMs to be the first robotic Space Ranger, but due to his violent and destructive personality, Commander Nebula gave the command for XL to be shut down. Some time after XR was built, the Evil Emperor Zurg reactivated him, and XL had every intent to take revenge upon Nebula for shutting him down. Stealing parts from various robots and top-secret facilities, he built himself a new body before going to Star Command in search of Nebula. The Return of XL To be added. Bunzel Fever To be added. Head Case To be added. Revenge of the Monsters To be added. Personality Unpredictable and bipolar, XL will one minute want to play cards with you, and the next, shoot you off into the troposphere! He also can't seem to understand literary sayings, as in the case of "Revenge of the Monsters". Abilities When XL was a villain, he had a series of weapons and equipment at hand due to his mismatched parts. Most were secured in his two arms, both of which were different and were used for different tasks, as well as his chassis. Chassis Stolen from one of the latest warbots, XL's chassis had the ability to deflect the Rangers' laser attacks due to its armarillium plating. It contained a rocket in the back compartment that allowed XL to fly and stored nets that he used for capturing. Left Arm XL's left arm was stolen from a research facility originally used for conducting experiments on objects and performing delicate work. However, XL used it to spew corrosive acid that could easily eat through metal, and because of its ability to extend, XL would use it to grab objects from a long distance. Right Arm XL's right arm was probably the most complex and diverse of all his attachments, modified to suit his needs as an arsenal of weapons. It could morph into three guns, each with a different set of abilities. The first gun could shoot bolts of plasma; the second, appearing almost like a machine gun, fired off laser blasts; the third, the largest of the three, looked like a cannon that shot the largest and deadliest plasma bolts. Besides morphing into guns, his arm could also morph into a sawblade, a drill, a studded mace, an egg-beater, a sledgehammer, and a strange sort of drill with metal clampings around it that XR once called a "drill with teeth". His arm could also spark with electricity and send electrical currents at people to stun them. Last, but not least, XL's right arm had a compartment similar to his chassis where he stored nets, and a special modded compartment with three distinctly-labeled buttons: blaster, acid and escape from prison. (Ironically, only his left arm could shoot acid and when the last button was once activated by XR during the events of "Head Case", it activated his left arm to shoot acid at the bars and escape.) Quotes XL *"Flaws? What flaws? Do you see any flaws?!" *"What is it with these people?!" *"Hey! What does he have that I don't? I need to know!" The Return of XL To be added. Bunzel Fever To be added. Head Case To be added. Revenge of the Monsters To be added. Trivia *Just as XR's name stands for something, so does XL's. XL's name is a pun on extra large, which suited his large, mismatched body as a villain. Appearances Episodes *XL *The Return of XL *A Zoo Out There (no lines) *Bunzel Fever *Head Case *Revenge of the Monsters *War and Peace and War (montage, no lines) Video Games *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command References Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Antagonists